My secrets
by Family Fude
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story Family Time With Jazzy. In this one, Some shocking secrets will be revealed. Some of which you know of... but one is undescribed. How will the Cullen's take it? Read and find out. A bit of hurt in the end.


**Ok, this the sequel to my first story.**

**CH.P.O.V**

When I got home Bella was not in the house. As I walked into the kitchen their was a note on the counter.

_Dad_

_Sorry I'm not home to make dinner, but, Alice and Rosalie dragged me out to go shopping, so, I made you chicken and rice, oh, and I'm staying at the Cullen's house for a couple week's._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I smiled to myself, thinking. How was I blessed with such a wonderful daughter. I was so wrapped up in my own thought's, I didn't even realize there was someone at the door. I huffed but, got up to get the door. When I opened the door, I saw none other than Jacob and Billy Black. I smiled at them then spoke.

" Please, come in." I said, happy just to see them. They nodded once then walked in.

" We have something we need to tell you." Billy said, seriously.

" Ok, well, what is it?" I asked, nervously. They looked at each other for a moment.

" I'm a werewolf!" Jacob blurted out. They stayed still for a moment.

" Bye!" They both yelled, running out of the house, slamming the door, while doing so. I stayed still for a few moment's. I then decided to go to bed, hoping that when I woke up, this would all be a dream. I sighed then headed upstairs'. When I got to my room I changed out of my uniform, and got in bed. I closed my eye's, and fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, today's event's rushed into my mind. I sighed, and got out of bed. _Jacob's a werewolf. Jacob's a werewolf._ Is all I could think. I decided that when Bella came home I would talk to her.

**B.P.O.V**

" Alice can we please go?" I begged, AGAIN. She looked me up and down, then sighed.

" Fine." She huffed. Rosalie looked like she would double over in laughter. I rolled my eye's at her and went to the cash register. When they got here, Rosalie took the bag's from my hand's.

" Thank you." I sighed, She smiled at me.

" You're welcome, Bella Bee." She said, and I rolled my eye's. She came up that name a few week's after Jasper ' babysat' me, and I got stung by a bee while washing my truck. When we were done, we headed home. When we got home, the boy's were watching TV. I looked around and noticed that Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be found.

" Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked. That got the boy's attention, and all looked at us.

" They went to Italy, so they can consult the Voltori on when you'll be changed" Jasper said, smiling at me. I looked to Emmett who was now playing on his phone. I rolled my eye's. I seemed to be rolling my eye's a lot now. Huh. I shook my head to clear the thought, and looked at Edward instead. He was smiling at me lovingly. I smiled back. He motioned for me to sit with him, so I did. I cleared my throat to get their attention. When they looked at me I took a breath.

" Guy's… I'm a shape shifter and so is Charlie." I said, in a rush. _Well, this is it._ I thought.

**EM.P.O.V**

Whoa. Bella's a shape shifter! I wonder what she shift's into. I looked at Bella.

" What do you change into?" I asked. She smiled at me.

" You name it. you got it." She said.

" Cat?"

"yes."

" Fish"

" Yup."

" Shark?"

" You know it"

" Big foot?"

She laughed.

" Ok, What part of ' you name it you got it' don't you understand?" She asked, still chuckling. I thought for a moment.

" Oh." I said, smiling like an idiot. They all laughed at my lack of understanding.

" Well, we better go, we promised Esme and Carlisle that we would meet then at 6:00."

" Bye love." Edward said, giving me a quick kiss, then he was gone. They all said bye and left. I turned around, and Jasper was still here.

" Hey, aren't you going with the other's?" I asked, he smiled before shaking his head.

" I'm staying so I can watch you." He said, still smiling. I probably looked like a idiot cause he laughed.

" Oh." I said, to shocked to say more. When he was done laughing, he looked at me for a moment.

" You hungry?" he asked, nervously. I chuckled.

" Yes, but, I think we should go to Port Angeles and eat there." I said, and he looked at me confused.

" Remember last time you watched me?" I asked, he finally understood, and nodded his head.

" Let's go." I said, walking to the car, with Jasper right behind me. A few minute's into the ride, Papi by Jennifer Lopez came on, so I turned it up.

_Let all the heat pour down_

_I'm good as long as he's around_

_He let's me wear the crown_

_I do my best to make him proud_

_Now all my supper ladies_

_I got my baby if you got you're baby, baby_

_Move you're body, move you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

_Rock you're body, rock you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

I turned to Jasper, and looked at me like I was insane. I just shrugged it off and began to sing.

_Put you're hand's up in the air _

_Dance for you're man if you care_

_Put you're hand's up in the air, air, air_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Move to you're body, move you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

_Rock you're body, rock you're body_

_Dance for you're papi_

Suddenly, the car was turned off. I made a sour face and turned to Jasper when he laughed.

" Bella, you have an amazing voice but, we're here." He said opening my car door. When we walked in, a female waitress with green eye's and black hair came to help us.

" How may I help you?" She said in a deep voice, batting her eye's at Jasper. He cleared his throat before speaking.

" Table for two, please." He said, in a smooth calm voice. She giggled.

" Ok, right this way, sir." She said ignoring me, and started walking. She lead us to a table in the back of the restaurant. She wanted him to stay… a very long time. When we sat down she spoke to Jasper only.

" Is their any thing I can get you before I leave?" She said, slightly leaning on Jasper and brushing up against him. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He cleared his throat and lightly pushed her off.

" No thank you, Bella?" He asked, looking at me. The waitress rolled her eye's and glared at me, but, I just smiled.

" I'll take a coke." I said, looking her right in the eye.

" Is Pepsi ok?" She asked, sweetly. To sweetly.

" Sure." I said, using the same tone to annoy her. She smiled that little, to sweet smile of hers before walking off, while swaying her hip's. I couldn't take it any longer, I busted out laughing. Jasper sat there, just look at me with a blank expression.

" It's not funny." He mumbled, looking down. I stopped laughing to look at him. I suddenly felt bad.

" Hey, I thought you were used to it cause you're like 300 year's old, right?" I said, that last part, trying to cheer him up. Which it did cause, he chuckled. He looked up at me, and smiled a small smile.

" I know, I was just never laughed at for it." He said, then I understood. I put a hand on his, rubbing it slightly. " I'm sorry, I thought that at least Emmett would tease and laugh at you." I said, and he started laughing.

" Emmett can't laugh at me, he get's the phone number. I laugh at him." He said, and we started laughing. Then the waitress showed up.

" Ok, are you ready to order?" She asked, only looking at Jasper, while placing her hand's on her hip's.

" Um, yes, I'd like the steak.. But, I would like the meat pink, please." He said, Then looked at me.

" Um, I'd like the caesar salad, with no dressing, please." I said, looking at her again. She smiled that same smile again, and I smiled back.

" Coming right up." She said, then left, giving up on Jasper. I chuckled.

" Ok, for both our safety, only for tonight… just pretend to be my date." He pleaded, I looked at him shocked.

" If it'll keep her brain in her head then … yes." I said, and sighed in relief.

" Thank you! And it will keep her sane, it always works." He said, then we got into an awkward silence. A few minute's later the waitress came out with our food. She set the food down and smiled at Jasper.

" Anything else?" She asked, I was wrong, she was never going to give up.

" Um, I'd like to speak to the manager, please." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

" Ok." She said, in a small voice. A moment later, a man with short blond hair came out, and smiled kindly at us.

" What seems to be you're problem?" He said, looking between Jasper and I.

" Well, on of you're waitresses keep's flirting with my boyfriend." I said, in a mad tone.

" Ah, which one?" He asked.

" Black hair, green eye's, about 5'3." Jasper said, looking at him.

" Was her hair curly?" The man asked.

" Yes, sir." I said.

" Ah, that would be Amanda. I'll talk to her if you wish." He said.

" That would be nice…" I looked at him, and he seemed to understand.

" Mark." He said.

" Ok, that would be nice, Mark." I said, and we all laughed.

" Well, I'll go talk to her, sorry about her behaving so… inappropriately." He said, then left.

**( Two days later)**

**J.P.O.V**

I was on the couch playing a video game when I heard Bella coming. I quickly turned it off, and stood by the stair's. When she saw me she jumped, but I caught her, and carried her to the couch and set her down next to me.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" I guess I'm not tired." She said, then blushed. I nodded my head.

" Well, the other's are going to be home in 5 minute's." I said, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I laughed, cause she reminded me of Alice. We spent the next five minute's just watching TV. When the other's came home we got up to wait. Alice was first come in, and she hugged Bella. Next was Emmett, and he was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. Next came Edward, and he looked a bit upset, and went to Bella.

Then Esme and Carlisle came and were smiling as well.

" Well, what did they say?" Bella asked nervously.

" We're changing you in six days!" Alice shrieked.

" Six days?" Bella asked, shocked.

" Yeah, six days!" She said, again.

" Oh…" Was all Bella said.

" We just need to tell Charlie the truth about us." Carlisle said, Bella looked at him confused for a moment, then her eye's grew wide.

" Oh." Was all she said.

" Come on we need to tell him now." Esme said. We all nodded our head's.

**At Charlie's house**

**C.P.O.V**

Here we go. I knocked on the door. Charlie opened it and was shocked to see us all standing here.

" May we come in?" I asked, kindly. He just nodded his head, and we all entered the house and sat down. When Charlie sat down he looked at us for a moment.

" Now, Charlie, what you are about to hear is a little shocking." I said, pausing.

" Bella told us about you, and since she told us you're biggest secret, we're telling you ours. We're vampire's." I said. Charlie looked at Bella and was mad. He suddenly turned into a huge lion, and was growling at Bella. I looked at Bella just in time to see her turn into a lion too.

**B.P.O.V**

" _How could you!" _Charlie thought.

" _It was you're idea dumb-o!" _I snarled at him, and he snarled right back at me, then pounced on me. I struggled under him.

" _Why would you listen to me!" _He thought, then shifted all his weight on me and I whimpered.

" _Oh, maybe cause you're my father!" _I thought, he then shifted weight on my right shoulder, breaking it. The Cullen's seemed to notice cause Charlie was now off of me. Once I caught my breath, I shifted into back into me, while screaming.

" We need to change her now!" Someone yelled, and it sounded like Emmett.

I then felt like my neck was on fire. _This is it._

**Ok, What do you think? By the way I'm going to add two more stories as the Third addition and The end. Remember to review. Bye!**


End file.
